Dulce Venganza
by absolutgirl
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo ¿podrá una simple venganza ablandar los corazones de los que alguna vez fueron amigos? Ellos la traicionaron. Ella los odia. Y él... así  lo cree.
1. Chapter 1

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

HOLA A TODOS.. ESTE ES MI NUEVO FIC... ESPERO QUE LO LEAN Y POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEwS

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**Cambio de destino**

Mimi Tachikawa, la mejor actriz, modelo y artista de de los tiempos; asМ la llamaban hoy; era hermosa, una mujer perfecta pero en sus ojos se veМa la tristeza que nada de lo que tenМa le era suficiente.

Hace muchos años, tres para ser exactos, su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida habМan roto lo que quedaba de ella. La habМan hecho depreciarse asМ misma y los odiaba por ello.

La mujer que ahora se veМa al espejo se parС y caminС hasta la cama. JamАs volverМa a ser la misma Mimi que Matt y Sora conocieron alguna vez, o los mismos digielegidos. Lo que ahora buscaba Mimi iba mАs allА de lo que su emblema le otorgaba. Era totalmente sincera, jamАs traicionС a nadie, amaba a Matt por encima de todas las cosas y le habМa entregado todo. AyudС a Sora con todo el corazСn cuando terminС con Taichi, muy poco sabМa el por quИ de ese rompimiento pero su cabeza se hacМa ideas no muy lejanas de la realidad que no le permitМan sanar.

Ahora los veМa casados, agarrados de la mano y su corazСn se endurecМa aЗn mАs. 'malditos traidores' se repetМa a ella misma. Matt la habМa traiconado de la formas mАs ruin que habМa visto.

"Meems" Se escuchС una voz tras la puerta.

"Meems, puedo entrar?"

Yolei, la única de todos ellos que jamАs abrí la boca para recordarle cuan mimada y delicada era, qué tan incomformes se encontraban de tenerla ahí. Era su asesora, y su mejor amiga sobre todas las cosas.

"Entra Yolei" Dijo poniéndose los pantalones.

"Meems tienes una llamada del productor. Parece que es una gran oferta de trabajo!" MАs y mАs lujuria. ©Por qué lo seguía buscando? ©qué estaba buscando en realidad?.

"Voy enseguida" Los ojos de yolei notaron el tono monótono en la voz de su amiga y calló.

Mimi se puso de nuevo esas ropas caras y ostentosas que aunque la hacМan ver divina no era lo que necesitaba. Se paró y contestó el teléfono.

"Hiroki"

"Mimi gusto en hablarte de nuevo, te tengo una ofeta imposible de negar"

"©de qué se trata?"

"

Una banada muy presitigiosa tocará en Japón, quiero que a parte de posar para la campaña publicitaria,cantes con ellos"

'Cantar'... '©cantar?'... de nuevo?

"Mimi... ©sigues ahМ?"

'©En Japón?'

"Si estoy acá" Una idea lúgubre e insensata surgió en su cabeza. 'Cantar, Japón, Matt y Sora... Venganza' La dulce venganza, ©qué más puede buscar una persona?.

"©qué opinas?"

"Cuando debo empacar"

"ja! perfecto, esto será un boom, estarán las figuras mАs famosas y se invitarán a las pequeñas promesas"

'De seguro Sora estará ahí ' Sora había empezado una carrera de modelaje para retar la de Mimi, pero al trastearse a América, Mimi había logrado junto con la ayuda de Yolei, surgir más que ella.

"Mañana por la mañana, iniciaremos lo antes posible"

"Bien Hiroki... ahora hablemos de negocios"

"

jajaja... sin rodeos, definitivamente eres una muchacha excepcional" 'excepcional' ojalА Yamato lo hubiera notado.

"No Tk, no quiero ir a cine con Kari y tú"

"No irАs solo hermano, estarАs con Sora!"

"A Sora no le gusta el cine" 'Es una aburrida... no com-"

"Es totalemnte aburrida MAtt, no como Mimi" ©A caso le habían leído la mente? ©Podría ser ese vínculo entre hermanos verdad?

"Tk es mi esposa!"

"Sigue siendo aburrida"

Matt no contestó, era ora la mujer de su vida, pero a veces tenía ciertos defectos como todo ser humano.Matt se volteó para ver una revista tirada en el suelo... Mimi se encontraba en la portada de ella. 'Se ve pre... presumida, sip. Eso es. Presumida egoМsta y egocéntrica'

"Deja esa revista ahМ... me gusta leer la entrevista de Mimi. Deberías leerla... es muy interesante"

"Olvídalo"

"Matt... ©Sabías que Mimi va a voler?" 'V-volver?'

"A-a Ja-pón?"

"Sí Matt... a Japón" Y rodó los ojos frente a la esutpidez de su hermano.

"Bien por ella"

"Al parecer todos hemos cambiado"

"Si es verdad. Bien Tk me voy.. nos vemos!"

Sora caminaba con su pose elegante y arreglada. Era bonita pero no lo suficiente. Las personas si acaso la reconocían. Sólo los fieles lectores de Jeudi sabían de su existencia.

Sora se dirigía al supermercado mientras un grupo de personas estaban amontonadas. '©qué estarАn viendo?... Bien... no debe improtarme. Soy una modelo no una columnista'

"Mira mami Mira"

"Qué pasó corazón?" Un pequeño de once años saltaba con su hermana.

"Mimi va a venir! Mimi Tachikawa vendrА!!"

"©Podremos ir a verla vedrdad?"

"Por supuesto hija. Ahora vАmonos" La feliz familia saliС como si nada sin darse cuenta de la persona que se encontraba parada frent a la caja. Boquiabierta y en shock.

¿Podría ser verdad¿Volvería? Su eterna enemiga y rival, a la cual alguna vez le ganó lo que más amaba ¿vovleróa?... Y si vuelve... ¿Podría vovler a ganar? 'Siempre fue una niña boba y mimada. Ahora tnego lo que ella no y eso basta. Matt es mío'

ABSOLUTGIRL

Hola a todos... volví con un nuuevo fic.. este cap ha sido corto... será la introducción.. dejen reviews y prometo actualizar protno.

You gave up the fight. You left me behind. All that´s done´s forgiven" Forgiven. Within Temptation


	2. Chapter 2

**Absolutgirl:**

**Hola a todos. Aquí está el segundo cap… espero que le s guste u espero que dejen sus reviews.**

**Del amor al odio**

"Mimi…"

….

"Mimi!!!"

"Qué??" Respondió una voz molesta.

"Has estado en las nubes durante horas!... Michael y yo estamos esperando tu respuesta" 'No quiero tomar decisiones… son tan… aburridas'

"¿Sobre qué?!"

"Sobre tu vestuario Meems, y tu entrada" '¿entrada?' ¿Cómo entraría a escena de nuevo¿qué les diría a sus amigos? 'Bueno al menos no son muchos los que me quedan' Suspiró aliviada.

"Todo sería más fácil si al menos pusieras atención de vez en cuando" Sugirió Michael irritado.

"Uh… ¿tú me estas hablando de poner atención? Vamos Michael, desapareces a penas encuentras un par de piernas lindas, o en su defecto, algo que tenga forma y camine"

"Wow Meems, te degradas a ti misma" dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su cara. 'Todos tenemos el mismo ego'.

"Deberías dejar de jugar haber si algún día sientas cabeza" Dijo Mimi rodando los ojos.

"Deberías ponerme atención, 'podría' sentar cabeza" Reí frente a su egolatría.

"Bueno basta los dos, estamos tratando de trabajar recuerdan" Dijo una pelirroja de cara angelical. Sus ojos oliva eran una atracción para todos quienes se topaban en su camino; era una excelente ayudante después de todo y una 'rompecorazones' como la llamaba Michael. A eso ella sólo respondía con su típica sonrisa pícara diciendo _"Estoy esperando al indicado"_

"¿Celosa?... También podrías unirte al juego Gaby… Sabes que mi corazón siempre estará abierto para ti" Los tres amigos rieron frente al dramatismo exagerado de Michael.

"Siempre que tengas un corazón…. A veces me pregunto si en realidad lo tienes"

"Auch. Hieres mis sentimientos, nos soy un monstruo"

"Eso podría ponerse en duda" Mimi había desviado la mirada hacia la ventanilla del avión.

FLASHBACK

"_¿Por qué me haces esto Yamato?" _

"_Te estoy diciendo las cosas como son" Sus ojos estaban serios, sin remordimiento._

"_Pensé que me amabas" dijo ella en un susurro. _

"_Ya… Ya no eres lo que estoy buscando" Sus ojos se volvieron defensivos._

"_¿Y Sora?... ¿Sora es lo que buscas?"_

"…"

"_Respóndeme Yamaro!" Sus manos fuertes se posaron en sus muñecas y las apretaron con fuerza. Mimi sólo tomó aire. No era necesario llorar._

"_Sora es todo lo que busco"… 'todo lo que yo no soy'_

END FLASHBACK

Jamás volvería a llorar por él 'Lo odio tanto' Digielegido... Ahora ponía en duda su título sabiendo que eso era lo que más le dolía en el mundo. Su reputación.

'Alguna vez me amaste Yamato? Por qué yo alguna vez lo hice… aunque te odie'

Gabrielle y Michael se miraron dubitativos. Susurrándose en el oído.

"La hemos perdido"

"De nuevo" Y soltaron risitas por lo bajo hasta escuchar la voz que anunciaba que habían alcanzado su destino. 'Japón'

* * *

Matt´s POV.

"Andrew" Un hombre se encontraba en su silla fumando puro.

"Yamato Yamato. Yamato Ishida. Es un placer volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo, últimamente no hemos estado… en buenas pláticas" Su sonrisa era diabólica y sin embargo, divertida.

"No puedo entender el por qué Kawasaki" dijo con un aire divertido igualmente. El hombre sólo suspiró con una pequeña risita.

"En este momento en verdad no es necesario que lo entiendas. Estamos en son de paz. Lo único para lo que viniste será para firmar y explicar tu contrato"

"De qué se trata?"

"Bien… todos los productores dicen que es imposible encontrar a una chica que te _plazca _en el momento de salir al escenario y mucho más difícil una para tu publicidad" Yamato solo enarcó una ceja.

"¿y bien?"

"Y bien… pues creo que encontramos a la perfecta" Yamato solo sonrió.

"¿De quién se trata?"

"Mimi Tachikawa… ¿Te suena el nombre?" 'Maldito bastardo' 'Y se supone que estábamos en son de paz'.

* * *

"No, no y no Kurai"

"Será una buena opción para todos. No es que ella sea un monstruo o algo así… Solo piensa en las posibilidades Yamato"

"Es un monstruo, es insoportable"

"Es bonita Matt" Dijo Ken Ichijouji, baterista de la banda.

"Sólo será para ganar más audiencia… será un boom. Estoy seguro que podrán ser profesionales y dejar sus rivalidades aún lado" 'Podremos?... ¿Y por qué no?' Se preguntaba a sí mismo respondiéndose con una sin número de posibles razones.

"¿o es que acaso Ishida… Te da miedo arrepentirte de haber sido una basura? Talvez nuestro Yamato tiene un lado amable depuse de todo"

"Kay… Tachikawa ya no me interesa ni como persona ni como mujer. Sin embargo, tienen razón. Será una gran oportunidad para la banda"

"No te interesa como mujer… vaya eso es bueno saberlo porque a mí sí" Dijo Ken con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro detallando la portada. Yamato sólo rodó los ojos empezando desde ya a presentir que nada de esto iba a salir bien.

* * *

Tk´s POV

Kari se encontraba agachada mirando las películas que podrían elegir esta vez mientras Tk sólo se encontraba echado en su cama con los ojos cerrado… Al parecer su novia estaba tomándose su tiempo.

"Tk sería de mucha ayuda que opinaras que elegir" Dijo exasperada.

"Confío en tu buen juicio" Sonrió levemente, Hikari se acercó para pegarle pero éste la alcanzó a coger antes de lograr su cometido. La puso debajo de sí mismo besándola con diversión.

De pronto su besos se convirtieron en algo más apasionado.

"Para Tk" Tk se detuvo. Su cara estaba perpleja, frustrada y confundida

"Aún no estoy lista… aunque te prometo que lo estaré muy pronto" Trató de relajar su ánimo y sólo sonrió. Cambiando de tema, hikari lanzó una pregunta sin complicación.

"Has hablado con Mimi"

"No… no desde hace unos días. Al parecer volverá"

"Eso es genial!" Dijo exaltada. '¿lo será?. "¿Ono?... ¿qué te molesta Tk?" Su sonrisa volvió.

"Nada… me molesta que cambies de tema sólo para evitar lo sucedido" Su cuerpo se tensó. "Aunque no te preocupes mi amor. No haré nada que tú no quieras… Aún me quedan esperanzas con Mimi" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y los dos empezaron a reír.

"Espero que no estés hablando en serio Tk"

"Jamás"

**

* * *

**

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

Hola bien al parecer no he recibido muchos revies… sin embargo, seguiré escribiendo ojalá este cap sea de su agarado. Y ojalá dejen sus reviews.´

Gracias a:

Paola Ishikawa


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

Hola! Volví. Me demoré mucho en actualizar porque admito que había perdido el interés. Pero volví a leer los reviews y me animé un poco. Espero que les guste!

* * *

**MISS PERFECCIÓN**

**Matt´s pov**

"Amor" decía una voz aguda desde la cocina.

"…"

"Yamato será que puedes apagar ese estúpido televisor" Sólo me limité a mirar de reojo. Mimi volvía y justo en el peor momento. Sora era calculadora, posesiva, casi maniática y 'Ha engordado últimamente'

Pero no es su físico lo que me molesta. Porque si Mimi se volvía una ballena seguiría siendo la mujer más herm… engreída ¿En qué estoy pensando?... tal vez sea el cansancio.

"Iré a dormir Sora."

"… ¿qué me escondes Yamato?" Dijo desafiante.

"¿de qué hablas?" 'tal vez me debí haber casado con una muñeca inflable'

"No te hagas el que no sabes nada"

"Sora… en verdad no sé de lo que me estás hablando" Dije masajeándome la sien.

"La has vuelto a ver verdad!"

"… No"

"Pero sabes que está aquí!" 'Así que Tachikawa ya está en la ciudad… Pensé que tendría más tiempo'

"Sora… estoy cansado. Tachikawa abrirá mi concierto y será la nueva cara para la portada" Sora parecía estar echando humo. Sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"NO ES VERDAD. Seguramente tú y tus amigos la eligieron!... yo también participé y tengo mucho más carácter que esa niña!!" 'Celos'- ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto mi esposa una máquina para celar?

* * *

FLASH BACK

"_Matt"_

"_Tai"_

"_Estoy enamorado."_

"_jajaja muy bien amigo y quién es la afortunada?"_

"_¿Te acuerdas cuando te critiqué tanto por cuadrarte con Mimi?"_

"_¿Cómo olvidarlo?"Dije sin ánimos… últimamente lo había recordado más de lo debido._

"_Bueno me enamoré de la mujer perfecta" _

"_jajajaja amigo… no existe tal cosa" _

"_¿de qué hablan?" Se acercó Kurai con una sonrisa._

"_De las mujeres perfectas"_

"_Yo conozco a una!"_

"_Kurai… no digas tonterías!" Dije casi celoso. Mi novia estaba lejos de ser perfecta._

"_No enserio Matt. Sora por ejemplo. Sora es perfecta… es bonita, tierna, amable en fin… todo hombre desearía tenerla a su lado". 'Sora. ¿qué pasaría si los dos…'_

"_Mejor me voy" Dijo Tai al ver que Sora venía acercándose._

"_Deberías quedarte por más tiempo Tai… Viene esa belleza" _

"_Desearía que no fuera así" Dijo Taichi con algo que pareció ser… ¿tristeza?_

"_Hola Yamato!" Normalmente sólo asentía pero esa vez…_

"_Luces mejor de lo normal Sor"_

"_Recuerda a Mimi hermano" Me susurró Kurai mientras se paraba y se iba pero no le dí mayor importancia._

"Iré a caminar" Los ojos de Sora se llenaron de lágrimas. '¿en qué nos hemos estado convirtiendo?'

"Matt… espera lo lamento" Dijo suplicante. Pero a quién quiero engañar 'Perdón no era suficiente… Ni siquiera era necesario'

* * *

**Mimi´s POV**

"Gaby!" '¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?'

"Michael!!"

'Si hubiera sabido que iba a estar sola hubiera traído a alguien más!' Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto con cuidado… Tal vez pueda descan… o tal vez no!

Gaby y Michael estaban dentro de MI cama con MIS sábanas. 'Gabrielle no va a salir muy bien de ésta'- Sin embargo, disgusto no era precisamente lo que sentía era más bien algo como… celos de estar sola. 'Siempre sola…'

'… Yamato'

**

* * *

**

**Matt´s POV**

"Que frío"

He estado caminando por el Central Park como hace una hora. Para ser sinceros no tengo ganas de volver a casa. Tal vez encuentre algo interesante 'o alguien'

"Ouch!" Miré hacia abajo. Había chocado contra 'alguien'… quién diría que Dios estaría hoy de mi lado.

"Perdóname!... Lo lamento no es bueno que camines por aquí sola, déjame invitarte a algo… serviré de escolta." Tenía un pelo castaño muy lindo. Sus ojos eran miel angelicales. 'me recuerdan a alguien'. Sin embargo, el resto estaba fuera de la vista aunque se podría deducir un excelente cuerpo. Una bufanda cubría su boca.

"¿Por qué debería dejarme invitar por un desconocido?" Dijo desafiante... ¿qué acaso no me había reconocido? A MÍ, Yamato Ishida!? 'Interesante'

"Porque estás sola… Al igual que yo" Tal vez la pueda llevar a mi penthouse privado. Sus ojos cambiaron. Eran tristes. Ya no se veía tan desafiante.

"mmm tal vez… solo a un café"

**

* * *

**

**Mimi´s POV**

Estaba caminando por el Central Park cuando choqué con unos increíbles ojos azules. Se parecían tanto a los de Yamato que casi sentí odio por ellos… Pero él tenía razón. Los dos estábamos solos.

"Está haciendo frío"

"Sí un poco" dijo pasándome la taza de café.

"Gracias" 'No me ha reconocido… que bien se siente'

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"No te parece mejor sin saber los nombres?" Me miró sorprendido y luego río.

"Tal vez tengas razón"

…

"Vienes sola?"

"mmm no… con dos amigos. Vienen a acompañarme"

…

"¿Tú?"

"Vivo con mi… novia" 'está en una relación olvídalo'

"Ahh… Como te envidio" Era obvio que estaba desilusionada.

"Tal vez no tengas nada que envidiar"

"Así?... ¿y por qué no?"

"Verás. Pensé que mi novia era… perfecta y en estos momentos… pues… ya no lo sé" 'Cómo es la vida?' Parece que hoy en día a todos nos pasa lo mismo.

"jajajajaja tal vez odie a tu novia más de la cuenta."

"por qué lo dices?..."

"La única persona a la que he amado en toda mi vida… me dejo por una chica muy parecida a tu novia" Él abrió sus ojos.

"Vaya… Supongo que eso fue… muy estúpido de su parte" Lo miré a los ojos 'Cuanto te pareces a él'.

"Supongo que ahora debe estar feliz y eso… me alegra" 'Me alegra?... Era eso en vdd lo que sentía?... Sonaba estúpido pensar en tantos pensamientos humildes cuando en realidad era…

"¿Qué idiota te dejaría por otra?"

"…"

"Supongo que él" Se rió despreocupado entonces agregué.

"Pero sabes 'Señor desconocido'… No sabes nada de mí y no soy tan buena como crees" Rió aún más… 'Dios como amo su risa'

"Nadie es perfecto"

"… Ojalá él lo hubiera creído así"

"…"

"…"

"Bueno ya me tengo que ir… t-te puedo dar un abrazo?" Sonreía avergonzada, como si no fuera Mimi Tachikawa la super modelo.

"Claro por qué no?"

* * *

**TK´s POV**

"Bueno déjame entender… tuviste una gran pelea con Sora porque ha estado llamando desde esta madrugada. Fuiste a dar una vuelta… llegas a casa empapado y con cara de idiota… Escúpelo"

"Tk no es nada importante. Es sólo que…"

"Es solo que no amas a Sora Yamato. Por qué no se hacen un favor y se dejan libres"

"…"

"AHHH… déjame recordarlo… Porque eso querría decir que dejaste a Mimi por nada"

"No la metas en esto Tk"

"OH pero si ya la metiste tú!!... la verás en los ensayos??... Ella tambiénn es mi amiga Yamato!"

"Ocúpate de Kari que yo me ocuparé de mis asuntos"

"_Ocúpate de Kari que yo me ocuparé de mis asuntos_… Cuantas veces no he escuchado eso… Pero tienes razón. Tengo asuntos que atender"

* * *

**Yamato´s POV**

Yamato suspiró sin ánimos.

"Era un ángel lo juro" Susurró recordando la chica de la noche anterior. 'Cuánto se parecía a Mimi'

El celular sonó. Una, dos, tres,… Finalmente Yamato se dignó a contestar.

"_Matt?... ¿Dónde te habías metido?... llevo toda la noche buscándote amor_" 'amor' la palabra le sonaba ácida.

"Estoy donde Tk"

"_V-volverás a casa cierto?"_ 'Cuanto me gustaría no hacerlo'

"Luego hablamos Sor" Su desespero logró tocar el corazón del rubio. Colgó aún desanimado. Deseaba ver con locura aquella chica en el parque de nuevo y deseaba con todo su corazón que su vida fuese menos complicada. El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

"Te dije que hablábamos luego Sora"

"_No soy Sora Ishida. Y por más que tú lo desees nunca querría ser tu novia"_

"Andrew qué ocurre"

"_Mimi Tachikawa está aquí esperándote por casi una hora"_ Algo en él dio un vuelco.

"Pues que espere"

"_No Yamato. No la haré esperar más, dice que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar acá esperando a que te dignes a venir. Sino te apuras ni tú ni tu banda tendrán el contrato."_ Sonrió con ironía.

"Pues dile a la señorita que ya voy para allá y que también tengo mejores cosas que hacer que verle la cara"

**

* * *

**

**Sora´s POV**

Las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara. Estaba borracha 'de nuevo'.

"Dora!!... tráigame otra botella de Vodka"

"Mi señora, yo no creo que sea buena idea. El señor se pondrá bravo" La rabia se le salió.

"EL SEÑOR!!... Al igual que YO es dueño de esta casa! Tráeme esa botella de Vodka ahora mismo!!"

"SORA!" Su cara palideció al escuchar la voz masculina detrás de ella.

"Matt. N-NO pensé que llegaras t-tan temprano amor!" La cara de su esposo era fría.

"Dorita no se preocupe… no traiga esa botella y no está despedida retírese a su cuarto"

Yamato caminó hacia una mesa, recogió las llaves del carro y se dirigió a la puerta de salido.

"Esto no está funcionando. Cuando estés sobria hablaremos.

"A-A dónde vas?"

"Tengo una reunión de trabajo. Voy tarde"

"¿Con Mimi?" ¿Había más necesidad de mentir? Y lo más importante ¿le importaba?

"Sí con Mimi. Llegaré después" Cerró la puerta y Sora se quedó sentada en el sofá. Con sus manos en su regazo solo lloró y lloró. No era dolor, era rabia. Últimamente todo le estaba saliendo mal.

**

* * *

**

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

Bueno parece que me demoré un poco… Pero ya volví . Espero que el capítulo les gustey dejen sus reviews.

Gracias a todos lo que han seguido el fic espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí tan fácilmente.

_**GRACIAS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

ABSOLUTGIRL

**Por fin actualizo… ojalá les guste. **

**

* * *

**

**TÚ, TÚ, YO Y… ÉL**

Mimi´s POV

Si alguna vez me hubieran preguntado dónde quisiera estar diría que de vestido blanco al frente del altar. Pero no todos los altares son matrimonio, y no todos los vestidos blancos llevan a ellos.

Era de esperar que hace mucho tiempo dejé de creer en el amor pero anoche en ese parque… Ese extraño era todo lo que quería. Deseaba verlo de nuevo… Deseaba que me tocara, me besara y me hiciera el amor. Deseaba hablar con él y que me escuchara y me quisiera como soy. Pero… era un perfecto extraño y los cuentos nunca terminaban así.

* * *

Matt´s POV

Entré a la habitación con desgano y abrí suavemente la puerta. Ella estaba sentada ahí con la vista fija en la nada. Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo y la abracé por detrás. Acariciando sus caderas mientras recorría sus muslos suavemente hasta llegar a la parte interior.

Sólo se escuchaban pequeños gemidos mientras sus ojos se apretaban con fuerza. Se volteó y me besó con fuerza. Subía con delicadeza su falda. Mientras ella me desabotonaba los pantalones yo peleaba por retirar aquella prenda que no me dejaba _entrar_.

"Señor" Mi miembro se sentía extrañamente apretado.

"Señor!" Esa voz. Esa dulce voz. Una mano me movía.

"Señor ya llegamos" Abrí los ojos y me ví al frente del edificio. El sueño había tenido sus consecuencias y mi conductor estaba teniendo un duro trabajo por no estallar en carcajadas.

Le sonreí de la manera más tranquila y picaresca que encontré. Estaba avergonzado claramente pero no era tan grave como el miedo de verla de nuevo

'_Sólo la vi un día… y ya tiene ese poder en mí'_

¿quién creería que esa mujer, ese demonio podía entrar en mi mente así de rápido?. _'Fue sólo una pesadilla' _y qué pesadilla. La pesadilla era que deseaba con fervor que se cumpliera.

"Espero que esto se quede entre nosotros Cole"

"Con mucho gusto señor. Ojalá la mujer de sus sueños lo mantenga satisfecho" Ahora sí estaba sonrojado. "Y mándele saludos a la tal _amor_" Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Cole…"

"No se preocupe mi señor. Su esposa no se enterará" Excelente confidente era Cole.

"Bien"

* * *

Mimi´s POV

"UGH Andrew!!... me voy ya!!" Dije exasperada. ¿Cómo se atrevía hacerme esperar tanto.?

"Calma Meems!... ya llegará" _Meems_. Tan atrevido como siempre.

"De pronto… tú y _yo_ podamos hacer algo esta noche" '_Ni en tus sueños'_

Lo lamento Andrew pero tengo otros compromisos" _Y claramente tú no eres el primero en la lista._

"Cancélalos" Dijo mientras acariciaba la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

"hmm es muy tentadora tu propuesta Andrew pero tengo algo importante qué hacer" _O más bien alguien importante a quién ver._

Sus brazos bajaron por mis hombros hasta que se abrió la puerta de un golpe.

* * *

Matt´s POV

Todo iba muy bien hasta que entré a la habitación. Dos figuras se veían por la abertura de la puerta. De pronto escuché dos voces muy conocidas intimando. La rabia me inundó. _¿Me hace venir hasta acá sólo para ver como se acuesta con esa cualquiera?._

"Vaya!! Ninguno de los dos pierde el tiempo al parecer!" Mimi me miró sorprendida. _Hermosa como siempre._ "Vaya ¿así fue como ganaste el trabajo?" Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

"No Yamato. Yo no necesito de eso para conseguir fama"

"Yamato esa no es manera de tratar una dama" Dijo Andrew tratando de quedar bien con ella.

"No veo ninguna por aquí!"

"Suficiente!" La habitación se quedó en silencio. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro. "No es mi culpa que te tengas que estar acostando con cuanta vieja vez por tu maldita impotencia de ser fiel. No es mi culpa que te creas tanto que no puedas llegar a una cita. Mucho menos es mi culpa que Andrew sea más hombre que tú!"

…

Estaba en shock mientras veía como Andrew desfrutaba de su victoria. Sabía que eso me haría sentir mal. Era un monstruo.

"Lo lamento Andrew no tengo por qué soportar esto" Con eso se fue. Un impulso me obligó a seguirla.

"¿Y con quién vas a ir Tachikawa? Con uno de tus múltiples novios?" No se volteó siquiera. Siguió caminando como si nada… La rabia me encendió. Y la halé del brazo con fuerza.

"No No _Mattie!_. La diferencia entre tú y yo es muy muy grande. No me quieras comparar contigo porque a diferencia de ti…" Se acercó a mi oído suavemente rozando sus labios. _Tan suave como en el sueño_. "Yo no tengo esposa. Mucho menos una perfecta. ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿A caso ella ya no te satisface?" Con eso último rozó sus labios contra los míos. No me pude defender. Reaccioné como cualquier hombre hubiese hecho. Me quedé ahí.

"Tsk tsk. Estás perdiendo de nuevo Matt" Se volteó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. La traje de nuevo hacia mí dejando muy poco espacio entre los dos.

"No mi querida Mimi. Tú siempre sueles perder" La sonrisa se desdibujó y en su lugar quedó una cara más seria y despectiva.

"Uh… ya lo veremos" Y con eso se fue. Miré mi reloj. _Las 7 P-M. voy tarde._

Mimi´s POV

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. Era tan cruel… igual que yo. Tan estúpido, tan Yamato. Una alarma sonó. _Las 7… debo apurarme._

"GABRIELLE! MICHAEL!" Los dos salieron cogidos de la mano y sonrojados.

"n-no es lo que tú crees" Tatareó Gabrielle. Michael sólo río y yo me limité a subir una ceja.

Dí un gran suspiro y rodé los ojos.

"Bueno en fin. Necesito mi cuarto hoy."

"hmmm nuestra Mimi va a hacer cosas por acá!" Me sonrojé. "Vaya y si la hace sonrojar debe ser importante. Jijij No te preocupes saldremos hoy de aquí" Dijo Gabe picándome un ojo. _Sólo 15 mins y volveré a verlo._

* * *

Matt´s POV

FLASH BACK

"_Bueno señor extraño… entonces" _Se quedó callada como si no supiera qué decir… como si no quisiera decir nada. Entonces un silencio abismal se posó entre nosotros.

"emmm… ahemm … Bueno entonces adiós" Sus ojos se opacaron ¿Acaso quería más?

"Emmm … sí… adiós" Dijo alejándose como la niña tierna y discreta que parecía ser. No podía dejarlo así. En fin si no llegaba a ningún lado seguramente terminaríamos en la cama. Eso no me vendría mal.

"OYE!" Se volteó enseguida con ojos expectantes y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Sabía que era hermosa pero la oscuridad no me dejaba detallar cada rincón de su cara.

"¿Sí?"

"Volvámonos a ver. Aquí mismo a la 1 de la tarde." Río como una niña chiquita mientras se cubría la boca. _Adorable._

"No" Mis ojos se agrandaron envueltos por la confusión.

"¿No?" Siguió con la sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

'_Bueno tal vez no le gusté lo suficiente' _Pero eso me inundaba de rabia. ¿qué tenía ella que me obligaba a seguirla viendo?.

Mi conciencia sabía que era mejor así. _'Estás casado Yamato ¿qué demonios te sucede? Ya no eres un niño hormonal'_.

No. Veámonos a las 7 de la noche" Abrí los ojos aún más. _Bueno al menos parece que lo de la cama funcionará_. La chica logró adivinar mis pensamientos y se sonrojó enseguida.

"No No. No es para lo que te imaginas. Es que personalmente quiero tiempo de sobra para hablar contigo y tengo un compromiso a las 5. A las 7 ya no habrá sol y así sin vernos a la cara la hemos pasado muy bien no te parece?" _'Tiene sentido'_.

"Además" Continúo "No soy la clase de chica que se acuesta con el primero que encuentre. Si las cosas se dan no quiero que se opaque por mi físico" Un nudo se posó en mi garganta. _'¿Acaso es tan fea?'_ Sin embargo, aunque eso me perturbó un poco no desistí. Tuve unos largos segundos de conflicto interno hasta que por fin…

"De acuerdo. Nos veremos a las 7. No nos veremos las caras y si llega a pasar algo será a oscuras" Le piqué el ojo y de repente me sentí muy infantil. Siguiendo un juego de extraños. Aún así aquello parecía tener el efecto contrario. Me gustaba. No del todo claro pero era algo nuevo y a la vez familiar. Era una sensación extraña; de expectativa que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

"¿Tu novia no se pondrá brava verdad?" Dijo alzando una delicada ceja.

"hmm… Lo dudo. Ella y yo vamos de mal en peor" _'Soy un cerdo' _¿Cómo me atrevía a decir tal cosa? Pero ya estaba cansado de seguir luchando por alguien a quién no quería.

Mi comentario pareció molestarle un poco.

"Tal vez… te rindes muy fácil"

"Sólo lucho por las cosas que en realidad me importan" Sus ojos se bajaron.

"Hmm. Hace mucho tiempo escuché la misma frase" Lo dijo en susurro, casi inaudible. "De acuerdo" Exclamó poniendo de nuevo esa cara de alegría. "Entonces nos veremos mañana"

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

Mimi´s POV

"AGHHH! DEMONIOS!. ¿qué me pongo??"

"Meems… ponte cualquier cosa de los cuatro closets llenos de ropa que tiene" Gabrielle estaba recostada en la cama. Su mirada tranquila y calmada.

"No lo entiendes Gabrielle"

"A ver… según lo que me cuentas ni siquiera se van a ver las caras!... ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por tu atuendo?"

'_No las caras pero tal vez algo más'_

"Ay Meems, vuelves a ser una soñadora empedernida, de todas las locuras que has hecho esta es la peor"

La miré con desconfianza.

"Lo sé… pero hay algo en él que me hace sentir… _completa_"

"Amor… Eso decías de Ishida lo recuerdas? Y sabes como terminó" _'Hablando de malos recuerdo'_

"Voy tarde Gabrielle nos veremos después"

Salí del apartamento y corrí hasta llegar al parque. La banca estaba vacía. _'Soñadora empedernida hupmm'_

Bajé la cara con tristeza. '_Tal vez Gabrielle tenía razón'._

"Pensé que no vendrías" El aliento en la curva de mi cuello me ponía más caliente y en todas partes de mi cuerpo.

"Pensé lo mismo" Sonreí sin voltearme.

"Te extrañe"

"Eso suena mal para una persona con novia no lo crees?"

"Somos un par de extraños pero los dos sabemos lo que queremos"

Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura _'No. No en el parque Mimi' _

"Hoy tuve un día muy malo"

"Entonces ya somos dos. Déjame relajarte" Dijo de la manera más sexy que pudo. Me convenció.

Apretó suavemente los huesos de mis caderas y gemí. Sus manos se introdujeron por mis pantalones mientras dos de sus dedos acariciaban la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo.

Mis manos se posaron encima de sus pantalones excitando su miembro.

"T-tal vez deberíamos hacer esto en otra parte no te AH!" Sus dedos se introdujeron en mí mientras hacía círculo con ellos. Su respiración entrecortada y su obvia erección hacían el deseo innegable.

"Donde tú quieras" Dijo suavemente. Su mano siguió su vía por dentro de mi camisa acariciando con fuerza al ritmo de los dedos que aún estaban en mí.

"A mi departamento y r-ecuerda. N-ada de luz"

"D-e acuerdo"

**

* * *

**

**ABSOLUTGIRL**

Bueno aquí les dejo el cap. Espero que les guste. Gracias a todo los que han dejado reviews y siganlo haciendo. Prometo actualizar pronto.

Bye bye!


End file.
